The Major's Army
by BaileyLynnXX
Summary: Bella hadn't even been in Forks for 48 hours when her entire life got spun on it's axis. A broken hand, a family of vampires and the worst first impression ever, not to mention a very sexy, southern gentleman... what could go wrong? Oh, right. Everything.
1. Prologue

**_The Major's Army_**

**Prologue**

**_Disclaimer:_****__****_I do not own the Twilight Saga, that pleasure is Stephanie Meyer's. I also do not own the invention of Peter's gift; this is just my elaboration of it._**

**Peter's POV**

**_September 2_****_nd_****_, 2015_**

"How ya doin', brother?"

"I swear, I'm going to rip his fucking head off!" It was obvious to my lovely wife and I that this conversation had started before we were actually on the phone. I knew this little chat with the Major would start this wy. The tickle never lies. I shot Charlotte a smug "I told you so" look and regretted it immediately, seeing the icy glare she shot back.

"And why would that be?" I asked, the tickle on the back my neck getting stronger.

"… Condescending ass face… I'll snap him like a twig… thinks he knows it all just because he mind rapes anyone he pleases…" The Major trailed off, his rant seeming to have trouble making its way from his mind to his mouth in anything more than incoherent mumbles.

"Would you mind making sense for a change?" Char commented dryly.

"Edward-"

"Yeah, we got that part. What did he do now?" She cut him off. God, I love my wife.

"Nothing new. Making it his mission to be a condescending little bitch."

"Well, why did you call us then?"

_Not now. Winter. Tiny. Happy. Volturi._ The small snippets of information my gift had decided to provide me with made absolutely zero sense, but I knew it would soon. It always did, tickle never lies, remember.

"I need to get out of this hell hole. It's torture. Alice is being strange, Carlisle is giving me these 'disappointed dad' looks 24/7, and Edward is being more self-loathing than usual-"

"How is Alice being strange?" I demanded, a few more pieces falling into place. Charlotte watched silently by my side, anxious to know what was happening.

"What do you know Peter?" The Majors voice rang with suspicion.

"I don't know anything yet. Just answer the question."

"She's just… different. She always controlling when we hunt, when we hang out with Em and Rose, where we go, having weird, private conversations with Carlisle. She even suggested we go visit you instead of staying in Forks." Then the final piece clicked together and I grinned at Char.

"Major, we'll see you soon. You're goin' to need our help. Just- deal with it for now. And don't forget the papers." I hung then, cutting off the Majors indignant yelp of my name.

"Peter Whitlock, what are you meddlin' with now?"

"Char, things are about to get very interesting, very quickly. We need to call Garrett."

**_I'M IN SERIOUS NEED OF A BETA! STILL. If your interested, PM me! Thanks MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!_**

**_See you Sunday!xx_**

**_Bailey Lynn_**

**_Bailey Lynn_**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer:**__**See prologue!**_

_**Hello friends! A little info before you jump into this spillage of my brain. First off, this is set in present day, because I refuse to give up things like Ed Sheeran or Google. Every single character is very OOC, don't like it? Leave, because I really don't give a fuck. And there's another thing, I curse. A lot. So, even though this is rated T, there will be lots of cussing. Also, rating might change. Depends on how I'm feeling.**_

_**Luckily for you all, I have acquired a fabulous, amazing beta. My many thanks to MajorWhitlocksBrokenGirl.**_

_**Now, off you go, my sugarcakes! MAUH!**_

**Isabella's POV**

_October 11__th__, 2015_

"Bella! Turn that racket down!" My eyes widened and my arms flung out to my sides, trying to find purchase on something, my heart thumping loudly when I finally caught on to my dresser through my window. I looked down into the dewy grass twenty feet below, and sent a small thank you to whoever was listening. That could have ended badly, very badly.

"Yes sir!" I took one last puff from my cigarette, and then stubbed it out in the ash tray that was conveniently on my dresser, or life saver, whichever you prefer. Jumping off my window sill, I walked over to my iHome and turned it down a ways. Ed Sheeran faded, his sexy, rustic voice having less of an affect than before. The Cosmo I was absent mindedly flipping through had not been as lucky as I, and had not survived the dangerous event. Not too treacherous, I suppose, seeing as nothing would grant me distraction from the impending _doom_ I was to face tomorrow. Dramatic? Yes. But if anyone can honestly say that they absolutely love school, then… well congrats for them, I guess. Schools, for me, suck big, hairy balls, and then add on to that starting a new school, late, in your junior year? Yeah, it's going to be a blast.

Would the boys in Forks be better or worse than in Phoenix? Will I have good friends or will they all be fake bitches? Figuring it'll be worse if I'm lacking on my beauty sleep, I throw the other magazines off my bed and climb under the lavender comforter. Grimacing, I traced the pattern more fit for a young girl, than a teen. Don't get me wrong, Charlie is great, but we have never really had much of a relationship and he still considers me as his little girl. That could be my mother's fault, though. Now, my mother, she's a bitch. What kind of mother makes her child pay the bills from age ten? Or cook and clean and shop?

I clenched my hands into the duvet, trying to prevent them from shaking with anger. As far back as I could remember Renée was never really a mother. More like a wild housemate. She had a new plaything every week, and weekday parties where a frequent thing. Drunken nights and hungover mornings pretty much described my mother's life. She never could keep a job, choosing instead to become a notorious gold digger. I wasn't complaining too much though, because that money kept the lights, heat and water on, so I was grateful for that at least. All throughout middle school, I was meek and mousy, until I met Grayson and Grace. The twins cannonballed into my life at the beginning of my freshman year. I sighed, remembering the whirlwind that was the twins.

-Flashback-

I slid into the empty seat at the back of the classroom. Glancing around, I observed the various posters and track photos that scattered the larger room. It seems Johnson was the track and cross-country coach, as well as a Chemistry, BioChem, and Physics teacher. Wow. Busy guy. Bending down, I unbuttoned the flap on my massager bag. Pulling out my crisp, new collage ruled composition book, I had neatly started to print my name on the cover, when a loud cackle interrupted me.

"Oh god, Grace, you could at least _try_ to live up to your name." A teenaged guy waltzed in, followed by a girl. She seemed to be doing an interruptive dance, her limbs like noodles, wiggling and squirming, and her spine seeming to be made of Jell-O, her torso circling and flopping around all over the place. When she registered the boy's words, she immediately straightened and became incredibly poised.

"Brother, where shall we sit?" She said primly before bursting into giggles. Her brother didn't seem to be fazed, just gestured towards the two empty seats in front of me, in my "table group". (Seriously, what are we? Kindergarteners?) The two began making their way over to me, Grace mumbling "How do you do?" with giggles attached, to a few people who just nodded to her, seeming to be used to this strangeness as well. I shifted my eyes to my book just as they got to me, bickering about who got the seat closest to the front of the room. The boy won, sort of, as he used his foot to push his sister out of the chair and on to the floor, and then delicately sat in the now empty chair. Grace sprung up off the ground and into the other chair, chipper as can be.

"Hi!" She shouted. I winced; she is _really _loud.

"Hello." I mumbled, going back to writing my name, grade, and class on the front.

"I'm Grace! And this is Grayson! We are both juniors! Who are you?" She asked, as loud and as rambling as ever.

"I'm Isabella. Freshman." I said glancing up at her smiling face. Grayson sighed.

"You are scaring her, Gracie. Clam down."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My momma says I have no filter, and that I ramble a lot. She hates it. So does daddy. Oh, Grayson, don't forget to call him after school and tell him about auditions. I know he just got a new shipment in, so it will make it easier on him to not have to rush to get here and pick us up. Oh and-"

"Grace!" Grayson said exasperatedly before turning to me. "I'm sorry about her, Isabella. She's not always like this. She just had a lot of sugar today." He shot her a look. "Even after I begged her not to. But what can you do?" I smiled, observing my two new interesting tablemates.

-End Flashback—

And from then on, we were best friends. Both of them could probably be certified as insane, but I mostly ignore that fact because I probably was too. As the theatre geeks they are, they frequently use more dramatics then necessary. I still remember the first time the two came over to the house. Grayson sobbed for a good twenty minutes over my "hideous, outdated hand-me-downs" before announcing I needed a whole new wardrobe. I reluctantly mentioned our money issues, but the two were having none of it.

The Tomas family runs a huge shipping company and their mother is a pretty well-known director, so they were very well off, and the twins insisted on paying for everything. When they called their mother, Gretchen, she was ecstatic, insisting on coming with us and helping. Mrs. Tomas is pretty awesome; her main focus in life is her kid's happiness. She basically adopted me, helping me in ways my own mother never would. She always listened to me, whether it be about the stupid teenage drama, like boy troubles, bullies, and sometimes just let me talk about everything under the sun. I could picture her now, cigarette dangling from her lips, rolling the stem of an emptied wine glass between her palms, her hair and makeup perfect but dressed in sweats and a tee-shirt. Unsurprisingly, she was the one who got me started on cigarettes. I sighed, pushing down the nostalgia, and burrowing into the new-smelling sheets. I laid there for a bit, still drowning in nostalgia. Soon, I felt the waves of sleep crash over me and succumbed easily.

**Jasper's POV**

_September 2__nd__, 2015_

I could hear the grin in Peter's voice before he hung up, the dial tone blaring. I sighed. Cryptic bastard. He makes Edward seem like a blessing sometimes. Well… maybe not. Edward seemed to make it his personal mission to be as condescending as possible and even on his best of days, I could not stand him. And today, as we moved into the Forks house, he seemed to think himself too precious to lift anything, instead choosing to order us around all day. Really, the only things that stopped me from torching the assface was Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie, my younger sister in all ways that matter and Emmett, my friend. They reminded me a lot of Peter and Charlotte except calmer and but at the same time, more high-strung because of the constant pressure of our diet. Alice, well… she was my wife, and she saved me from the deep black hole that was the southern vampire wars and I would always be grateful for that, but lately she had been getting on my nerves, excessively so. A couple months ago, Alice had a vision. It was… confusing. She had reacted strangely, her emotions coloring with anger and confusion. When I asked her about it she explained that she had seen me slip, but she had tried to conceal a whole bucket of deceit, which was impossible. Though, everyone seemed to be under the impression that it was possible to hide your _emotions_ from an _Empath_, but that's fine by me. It just means that I get the unaltered view of the way people react to things. Like Carlisle's triumph and morbid amusement when he heard of my eminent "slip".

The Major inside me often questioned why I hadn't confronted them on their confusing emotions, and lately I had wondered the same thing. Years ago, when I had first started the "Vegetarian" life, I would have never considered questioning them. When at that time, they were like gods in my eyes, offering me a new way to survive and I was too thankful to think of them as anything less than perfect. But now, after years of resisting and pushing back natural instinct, I was getting a bit tired of it. So many times Peter and Charlotte would call, offering me a way to live _comfortably,_ and it is always so had to resist, but in the last few weeks, the possibility of jumping ship was beginning to look more and more appealing. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Edward, eyes squinted at me and nose high in the air.

_Don't like it, fucker? Then stay outta' my head! Dickward._

_October 11__th__, 2015_

It's only been four weeks. Four weeks in my own personal hell. We only went to Forks High for appearance sake anyways. And to add to that it was torture to those of us affected by our environment. That was probably the only thing Edward and I would ever bond with; the horror that was teenage hormones. To be completely honest, I couldn't decide who had it worst. Edward had to witness the things that made them feel the lust they did, but I was… affected by it.

The way I feel others emotions is strange, and describing it was even more so. It's like my own emotions were in a bubble, of sorts, and the emotions of others are in a different bubble. Everyone around me has their own smaller bubble that all goes into that second bubble. When it's just me and someone else or I'm completely focused on one person their emotions fill that second bubble and I can feel every single thing they are as well as my own. But within a small enclosed space, like Forks High, that second bubble gets overwhelmed and it starts spilling smaller portions of the most simple and populated emotions into _my _bubble, causing me to feel exactly what they feel, which is, more often than not, depression and lust.

It wasn't always like that. As a newborn, everyone else's emotions ran rampant and I just took to what everyone else was feeling and adopted those emotions like they were my own. For the first two years of my life as a vampire, I had no clue I even had a gift. I wasn't until we started moving into more human populated areas that we actually realized I had a gift. When we did, Maria demanded that I be trained in Empathy and pulled some strings making sure that I had the best training possible, by someone with a gift as close to mine as could be, though not exactly because there is no such thing as exactly the same when talking about vampire gifts. With help from David, I mastered keeping the various emotions separate. It wasn't until years later when Peter came that we realized I could manipulate others emotions.

-Flashback—

Metal tearing, marble crunching, and people screaming was the party soundtrack that filled the warm Texan skies that night, just like it had for so many nights before. Those where nothing new, of course, but what _was_ new was the laughter. No, not the cold, lightning-like, victorious cackle of Maria, but a warm chuckle that seemed to get louder every second. I was at to the source of the sound the next instant, my body moving on instinct and pushing the foreign… thing against the wall by its throat. I looked into the vibrant red eyes of a newborn, reading the chaotic emotions it was filled with, the main one being amusement.

"What are you giggling at, boy?" I growled. His amusement grew, and with it, my anger.

"Well, it seems I have found my mate. I guess it's time to die." He continued his rambling, but I ignored it. I realized that this, _he,_ was not a newborn, just under complete distress at finding his newborn mate and knowing Maria's rule about mated pairs in her army.

"Just shut up." I said, stopping his rambling about goodbye's and other odd things. He shut his mouth immediately, showing the little intelligence he had, but a smirk reminded. My mind was working double-time. Why on earth had I continued to listen to him this long? As soon as I heard the word 'mate' I should have ripped his head off and set it alight, but something stopped me. Maybe it was because he was the only source of good emotions in this hell hole. He was just lucky no one else was clear-minded enough to process his words.

"Bring her to me." I released his throat as I finished my non-sentence. He was gone and back in seconds with a blonde, tiny female clinging to him.

"Newborn." I snapped and she reluctantly slid off her sloth-like perch on his chest.

"Yes Major?" Her voice responded though her lips had moved so fast, the movement of them could barely be detected. He was looking at her like she was the sun that his world revolved around and the love and contentment they radiated made me dizzy.

"First off what are your names?"

"Peter."

"Charlotte, sir."

Their eyes met, obviously hearing their names for the first time, and the utter love and devotion was nauseating.

"Well, Peter your time is almost up. You behave like a two year old. How old are you to this world?"

"Two years in a week, Major."

"Why has Maria kept you around this long?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that young Charlotte was radiating lust like waves.

"I've got a gift. Maria says it's future-seeing, but it's not. I just… know shit." Ah yes. I had heard of him. We often have to keep documented who has what gift, in order to make sure our army can't turn against us. Maria suggested him as a new Captain, and I told her I would check him out. I hadn't. As my mind had wandered off, it seemed Charlotte's had too, and she had attached herself to Peter's chest and was attacking his neck with her lips. God, I hated newly mated couples.

"Charlotte, Peter." I snapped, my patience wearing thin. When neither responded to me, my anger grew. Again. Suddenly, both Peter and Charlotte where coming towards me, rage in their expressions. Their forms became stock still, surprise in their features. My subconscious seemed to know what was happening and started playing with the two vampires, changing their emotions from happy to sad then back to happy again over and over. I tried to do it consciously, imagining them as extremely fearful and instantly they were cowering against the barn wall. I released them from the hold of my gift and grinned. This was going to be fun.

-End of Flashback—

From then on, I used my gift with the help of Peter's to hide their mating until they were caught… celebrating after a rather tough but victorious battle for Enid, Oklahoma (stupid really, the place could barely fit a toothpick), and they were forced to run. Charlotte had tried to convince me to come with them, but Peter said it wasn't my time, and that I needed to contact them as soon as I escaped. After I escaped, I stayed with them for a decade before I found Alice in that diner. So truth be told, I guess it was Peter and Char who saved me from the wars.

"Jasper! Come on! Get ready!" Alice's tinkling voice floated up the stairs. I glanced at the clock on my study wall. It seemed I had been lost in my thoughts and memories all night, and it was five minutes before Alice wanted to leave. I flashed to our bedroom, changing into some worn jeans and a blue tee shirt, before adding my brown leather jacket and boots. I grabbed my bag and made my down the steps of the Cullen household. All of the "children" were gathered in the entry way. Alice froze when she saw me, her jaw slack.

"Jazzy, what are- no, you know what, it doesn't even matter. Let's just get going, I want to see her!" Alice then proceeded to bounce and twirl her way to the Jeep, the only vehicle the Cullen's owned that could fit us all. When we had all piled in, Emmett, who was driving, turned up the music, which was currently playing Macklemore. Immediately protesting Edward, or more appropriately dickward, was ignored by Emmett as he turned the music up even higher. I grinned. I was already having a good day.

Let's just hope it continues that way.

**_See you next Sunday!xx_**

**_Bailey Lynn_**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

**_Disclaimer:_****_I, Bailey Lynn Dunlap, do not own the Twilight saga. I also don't own Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Or Maroon 5. Or Washington (Do I have to disclaim that? It seems pretty obvious). Or Madonna. Or Pop Tarts. You know what, I don't own anything, okay!_**

**_As previously mentioned, I'd like to thank MajorWhitlocksBrokenGirl for her wonderful beta powers! _**

**Isabella's POV**

The alarm I had set last night blared Macklemore and Ryan Lewis's "Can't Hold Us" rediciously loud and my hand shot out to my left on instinct, reaching for the bedside table only to grab air. I was instantly awoken shooting up, realizing that I was not in my crappy bedroom in Phoenix, but in my less crappy room in Forks. I sighed, but pushed off the covers and shivered, grabbing the loud piece of technology and turning it off.

Shit, it's so cold here! With another long, suffering sigh I plugged in my iPhone to my dock and played "Sugar" by Maroon 5. It was 5 am, so Charlie was still asleep, therefore I had the house to myself for an hour or two. I danced my way through my shower and straightening my hair, Adam Levine's soprano serenading me all the way throughout. When I got to my closet I decided I need a change in tune and shuffled all. The first song that came on was Madonna's "Material Girl". With a grin, I started to tackle my closet, trying to find the best "I'm the new girl, check me out" outfit. It was _way _harder than you would think. Finally, I decided on a deep purple tank top with skinny, acid-wash jeans and a white lace jacket. My makeup was hastily thrown on and only consisted of thick eyeliner, mascara, and a sparkly lip gloss.

It was 7:20 when I glanced at the clock, 25 minutes until school starts. I skipped down the stairs, chirping a hello to Charlie, who sat at the table, reading a newspaper and nursing a steaming coffee.

"Is there any more of that?" I asked, gesturing to his mug. He nodded.

"In the pot. To-go cups are in the cupboard to your left."

"Thanks dad!" I quickly opened the cupboard and browsed through the various glasses. One caught my eye and I pulled it out, showing it to Charlie with a raised eyebrow. As he observed it, he blushed.

"It was a White Elephant gift. From someone at the station." He mumbled not looking me in the eye. I glanced at the pink, sparkly cup that featured a stiletto heel and shrugged, rinsing the dust that it had collected out, and filling it with coffee and creamer. The creamer which we had bought yesterday when Charlie took me to the store to fill his bare kitchen with real food. Placing some Pop Tarts in the toaster I not-so-patiently waited, chatting with Charlie as I did so. When they finally popped, I wrapped them in a paper towel and packed a small lunch. Waving goodbye to Charlie, I slipped on some white pumps, and my school bag, then ran out while protecting my head from the rain to the _perfect_ red truck that sat in the drive.

-Flash Forward—

As I turned into the parking lot of the significantly smaller-then-I-was-used-to school, I was slightly stunned by all he people standing around in the cold and rain. Are they crazy? It's like 23 degrees out; Fahrenheit! And the rain made it that much colder! People here are nuts! As I parked I prepared myself for the rain and the cold, before throwing open my door and sprinting to shelter. Yes, bitch! I can run in heels! I've never done it in the rain though, so I was slower than normal but I made it with minimal damage to my hair. I huffed and puffed the cool, thick air and made my way into the main office. After my conversation with Ms. Cope, I started in (hopefully) the right direction to my first class of the day, wondering what the day would bring for me.

-Flash Forward—

In first period, English, I met Jessica who I also have in trigonometry, gym and Spanish 2. In other words I only have government and AP biology to give my ears a break. She's a nice girl, and I think we'll be good friends, but she _never _stops talking! We're in Spanish now, and can't keep my eyes of the clock. Lunch is next and I really couldn't wait to eat the peanut butter and peach jam sandwich that was packed safely in my bag. It's probably crushed now though, but it'll still taste the exact same, yum. The sad reality that is school bags. I was so into my food fantasy that I didn't notice how fast time was going by and was startled by the bell. I quickly threw the few things I had out for Spanish in my bag and tried desperately to block out Jessica's supersonic voice.

"Bella? Bella! Are you even listening to me?" She waved her hand in front of my face as we walked down the semi crowded hallways.

"Sorry Jess, I must have spaced. What where you saying?" She had insisted last period (trig… gross, I know) that I call her "Jess" saying that Jessica was a mouth full. _Yeah, because those last couple of syllables really are a struggle._

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch? I'm sure everyone will love you!" She lilted, though she hesitated on the last part, which made me snort. I had been hearing bits and pieces of horror stories about Lauren Mallory all morning. Apparently, she and Jessica had been BFF's since childhood, when Jessica moved to Forks. Jessica had explained that Lauren had a… _way _about her that instantly attracted guys to her like moths to a flame. Jessica said she wasn't jealous of her "fantastic boobs and bountiful butt", as her current beau, Mike, had apparently said in first period, but I really doubt it.

"Sure. I'd really like to meet them all." Jessica giggled at the slight reluctance in my voice but pulled me along with her anyway.

We got to the cafeteria pretty quick, Jess's running commentary never stopping (seriously though, does she ever breathe?), and sat down at Jessica's table.

"Guys, this is Bella, Bella this is Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, who you've met, and Eric Yorkie!" Jessica rattled off, leaving me very confused. A series of hello's where shot back at me and I smiled at everyone I could.

"Bella, sit here!" I glanced at Jessica and saw her sitting across from Mike. Sitting down in my now designated space, I pulled out the sandwich I had been fantasizing about instead of listening to the Spanish teacher. Although my assumption had been correct, my sandwich had been flattened, it was still delicious.

"So, Bella, where did you come from?" The extremely nasally voice of Lauren penetrated my bliss and I glanced at her.

"Arizona. Phoenix, actually." I responded cautiously. I did not like that tone in her voice.

"Then… why are you so pale?" She said with a stupid girly giggle, like she expected the rest of the group to laugh with her. I raised my eyebrow and glanced at her skin.

"Why are you so orange?" I said, tilting my head to the side and examining her fake tan with interest that was just as fake.

"Jessica!" She screeched, making a previously snickering Jessica jump. "You told me I looked great! Golden, you said!" In that moment, I respected Jessica that much more.

"Mm-hmm. I did tell you exactly how you looked Lauren." I was the one snickering this time, as I watched the pieces try to fit together in Laurens head. When they finally did, she huffed and stood, grabbing her bag and Tyler's arm, and stomped out of the room.

It was silent for about a minute before Jessica, Angela, and I dissolved into a fit of giggles. The boys where too absorbed in their talk about a new video game to notice anything other than that fact that Tyler had suddenly been extracted from the conversation.

"That was awesome! Who knew she would get so worked up about it?!" Angela said, after composing herself.

"Me!" Jess said, still giggling. I laughed along. I might actually like it here. We continued to gossip and the girls filled me in on everything they could think of.

"Well then Ashley Dowling, you know, the girl in our trig class? Yeah her, she…" Jessica cut off suddenly and a hush seemed to fall over the entire student body. I looked up and went to question Jessica's pause when I got a glance of the most beautiful things I had ever laid my eyes on. There were five of them total, two girls and three guys. They were walking into the cafeteria in some sort of line. In the front was a really huge guy with brownish black hair and a goofy grin on his face, and supermodel with gleaming blonde hair was attached to his arm. Then there was a boy with penny hair, that didn't fit his skin tone, and a lanky body who was glaring at the really short girl with a pixie cut next to him. Then there was one last, lonely, gorgeous guy in the back. His ear length, dirty blonde hair and skin that seemed textured somehow, didn't hide the scowl on his face and white knuckled fisted wrapped around a lunch tray, he was so not happy the be here.

"And there they are." Jessica said, like the entire lunch room had been waiting for this moment since they sat down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those are the Cullen's. The most attractive people on campus." Angela said with a sigh.

"On campus?" Jessica snorted. "Try all of Washington." They shared a looked then nodded in agreement.

"You know what's weird though?" Jessica said, taking a sip from her soda. "Alice walked in with Edward today, and Jasper looks more pissed than usual."

"Oh, yeah! I didn't even notice that! Hm. Trouble in paradise?" Angela said glancing over to peek at the Cullen's who had settled in at a table.

"I don't think so, but imagine that! Jasper being single? He would _so _go right to the top of my list." That's another thing I had learned in the last ten minutes. Jessica has a list of people in school she wants to, well, fuck.

"Wait. Are you telling me Ares and the tiny pixie are an _item_?" I said.

"Yes!" Jessica confirmed with a giggle. "They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"And they're couples! I mean Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. And they _live _together!" Angela butted in, her voice held the shock and condemnation of the small town. To be honest though, with people this beautiful, it would have caused gossip in Phoenix too.

"So who's who?" I asked.

"So that's Rosalie and Emmett." Jess said, pointing to the brute and the beauty. Beauty and the Brute! It'd go great on Broadway.

"That's Edward and Alice!" Angela exclaimed more subtly gesturing to the second pair of people.

"And the really hot one," A really high pitched voice butted in. "Is Jasper." I looked over at Mike who was laughing before Jessica hit him over the head.

"Shut up _Michael_, that is not how I talk!" She said indignantly.

"Uh, yeah, it really is." Mike said.

"Girls, girls, let's get along, now shall we? You're both pretty." I said, standing to collect my bag and pat their heads.

"You'll fit in here just fine, Bella." Eric said, offering me his fist to bump with my own, which I did.

Oh, I love it here already.

**Jasper's POV**

It was a short journey to Forks high, considering Emmett drove like hell's hounds were at our heels.

"Jazzy? Will you grab my bag from the back for me?" Alice asked as we all climbed out of the monster that was Emmett's Jeep.

"Sure, Alice." I responded.

"Yeah Jazz, will you get mine too?" Emmett asked in a very annoying high pitched voice. I punched his shoulder and pulled mine and Alice's bags out.

"Angela, did you hear? The new girl comes today! I wonder what she's like. Hopefully not like everyone else in this town. No offence Ang!" Jessica Stanley's obnoxious voice floated over to us and I felt Alice's out-of-control excitement spark.

"Jess, is that her?" Angela Weber asked her companion.

"Maybe. I've never seen that truck around here before." Jessica said, directing her attention to the rusty truck that was entering the parking lot. As a result of Jessica's overly loud voice, every head turned with her to look at the truck, which parked and then idled for a few seconds before turning off. It seemed like the whole school, including our new arrival, pulled in a breath of anticipation. When she stepped out, the lust and jealousy skyrocketed, which made no since at all, considering we couldn't even see her face as she ran, covering it with a text book to protect herself from the rain. Though we could see her ass in those tight jeans…

"Well." Rosalie's bored voice broke me out of my trance. "That was anticlimactic." I couldn't help but agree. Alice had been so excited for hours for this?

"Silly Rosalie! This is certainly not what I've waiting for!" Alice said, looping arms with Edward who instantly furrowed his brow and they started one of their privet conversations.

"But dude." Emmett stage whispered. "Did ya see her butt?" I let out a laugh, but Rosalie didn't seem to find Emmett's teasing funny, elbowing him in the side.

"Rosie, baby, you know I only love you!" Emmett grunted through the pain.

"Dumbass." I said, which earned me a scowl from said dumbass.

-Flash Forward—

So far I had no classes with Ms. Swan, though Edward apparently had second period, government, with her and some interesting struggles arose. Such as the one where Edward was struggling with not sucking her dry. He had told us this minutes ago, when we had met up for "lunch".

"But Alice-"

"No, Edward! You'll be fine! I've seen it! All you have to do is sneak into her room every right to get rid of the blood lust!" At this point in the conversation I was very lost. Up until this point, the conversation had been with their gifts.

"Um, what?" Emmett said, a little cautious and worried. To be honest, I agreed with Emmett. This plan would never work.

"Edward has found his mate!" Now I was really confused. I thought we were talking about singers, how did we get to mates?

"Alice, don't be stupid. You can't find your mate until they're changed." Rosalie said with a huff.

"Then how did you know Emmett was your mate?" Alice said, triumphantly.

"Because he was dying. My instincts wouldn't let him die, so I was forced to take action." She had said all of this with a very bored tone, though her emotions showed amusement, mischief, and a little lust, as always.

"Jazzy! Help me convince her!" Wait, how the hell did I get dragged into this? I was really in a pickle now.

"Well…" I said nervously. "Rosalie's right. You can't confirm your mate until they are changed, but if you had a vision of them, then… maybe?" Alice's emotions were angry and triumphant, all at once.

"Well, I did! So ha!" She said childishly. Rosalie and I simultaneously fought the urge to roll our eyes. We did this a lot around Alice, and around each other. She really was like my twin, sometimes.

"Edward's finally gonna get some! Ha!" Emmett boomed. Disgust and annoyance filled Alice and Edward both.

"I wish you wouldn't be so crass. It really is quite uncalled for." This time I really did roll my eyes at Edward's 1910-esque statement. I feel kind of bad for the utter resentment I feel for Edward, but when someone constantly tells you and acts like they are better than you for years upon years, well it's pretty hard to feel anything good towards them. Honestly, no one care about how crass Emmett is, we've gotten used to it the last _6 decades._ Edward's constant squabbling about it was more annoying than Emmett's comments. I glanced at Edward and noticed him glaring at me, probably from my thoughts, so naturally what do I do? Push memories from the war to the forefront of my mind, just for him, which made him pull a disgusted face and turn his nose up at me.

"Shut up Edward. No one wants to hear it." And there's another reason why Rosalie and I could easily be mistaken for biological siblings. By then, we had made it through the lunch line, with said lunch in hand, and started to head to our table. As I stepped into the actual sitting part of the cafeteria, I was swamped with lust and hatred, two very conflicting emotions. Somehow, in the last four hours, the girl's simple jealousy had turned into an all-out hate for Isabella Swan, who seemed to be oblivious to the lustful stares and glares that she was getting from almost all of the student body. We sat down and could suddenly hear the conversation Isabella was having with Jessica and Angela

"You know what's weird though? Alice walked in with Edward today, and Jasper looks more pissed than usual." I hadn't even been aware of the fact that the student body noticed the growing distance between Alice and I, I'm not sure Alice had even realized the distance I was trying to create between us.

"I don't think so, but imagine that! Jasper being single? He would so go right to the top of my list." I seemed I had missed the comment that lead to this answer, but Emmett apparently hadn't. I heard Emmett giggle, yes giggle, and turned to look at him.

"Jasper is popular with the ladies!" He continued giggling and now Rosalie had joined in, just at the sheer stupidity of the statement.

"Oh shut up Emmett. If any of us where ready and willing, the whole of the student body would come at us." I replied with a snort.

"Wait. Are you telling me Ares and the tiny pixie are an _item_?" A voice I was unfamiliar with said, disbelief coloring the tone and the emotions. Alice's emotions swiftly changed to indignation and hurt.

"What, does she think I'm not good enough for you?" Alice huffed.

"She said nothing of the sort. She was probably just confused about why you are with Edward instead of me." I responded, glaring at my wife, who looked at me, unaffected.

"Oh please Jasper; she's just a simple teenager. She cares more about looks and popularity then the so called scandal in our family." The problem with that statement is, if Isabella was only concerned with those things, us Cullen's where considered top of the popularity food chain: best looks, best grades, and best money. As self-centered as it sounds, it's true.

"Alice, if she is _my_ mate then I doubt she would be concerned with such petty high school things." _I won't kill him, I won't kill him… _

"All high school students, _even us_, are into the whole 'who fucked him, who pissed her off, who cheated on him', you know?" Emmett said.

"Emmett-"Edward started.

"Stop being crass, blah blah blah, yes I know Edward." Emmett cut him off, which earned him a kiss from Rosalie. The rest of lunch went as smoothly as it could for a family of vampires, and then we were off to finish our last classes of the day and head home. I knew something was wrong with Edward the moment we met back at the car, but I had no time to comment on it, because in the next second a _very_ pissed off Isabella Swan was stomping over to our group.

"You asshole!" She then proceeded to slap Edward across the face.

Shit. What did he do now?

**_Love it? Hate it? Hate ME? Yes, I know it's very late, but I got it here eventually... right? How about this? I update every other Sunday? Less disappointment for you and less stress for me! Everyone wins!  
Thank you my lovely supporters, I'll see you in two weeks!xx  
_****_Bailey Lynn_**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own the Twilight saga. **_

**Isabella's POV**

The rest of lunch passed pretty quickly after that, and soon Angela, Mike and I were headed to Biology. Mr. Banner instantly became my favorite teacher as he handed me my textbook, and told me to take a seat in any empty spot. To my utter dismay, when I turned to survey the available seats, the only one left was next to prissy ass, penny head. Although, it could be worse. Mr. Nose-in-the-clouds isn't the _least_ attractive person in the world… yeah, it'll be fine. Angela smirked at me when she noticed where I would have to sit too.

"Poor, poor Bella has to sit next to a Cullen." She whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and shoved her shoulder, which made her giggle and walk to her seat next to Mike. Turning towards my new seat, I met the eyes of said Cullen who had an abnormally large smile on his face. Now a tiny bit creeped out, I ambled over and set my stuff down, trying not to think about how his cool golden eyes followed my every movement. I took out my new journal for this class and tried to listen to Mr. Banner's lab instructions. Eventually, Banner finished talking and handing out supplies, and told us about a prize for the person who finishes first. Angela, Mike and I looked at each other and the race was on. Fortunately for me, I had already done this in Phoenix, so I knew what I was doing. Setting up our microscope and samples, I tried to ignore the strange tingle on the back of my neck, telling me that someone was watching me. Three guesses who. I glanced down into the microscope and saw the tell-tale signs of the first stage of mitosis: prophase.

"Prophase." I sung, dancing a little in my chair and writing it down, forgetting for a brief moment that I was not with the Tomas twins, but with Mr. You-are-the-dirt-under-my-$17500-Loui-Vuitton's. You know, I am having way too much fun with these nicknames.

"Hi." Suddenly came from my left, scaring the shit out of me, and almost making me drop the next slide.

"Damn it." I muttered, catching the slide and setting it on the table. I turned to face Cullen, who seemed to be frowning disapprovingly at something. "Yeah, hi asshat. Can you _not _talk to me while I'm trying not to break expensive equipment?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you…" Cullen said.

"Well, you did. Anyways, I'm Bella Swan, you're Edward Cullen, nice to meet you, blah blah, yada yada, now let's get back to work. Take two of these slides and use your microscope to figure out their stage. I _really_ want that golden onion." I really did want Banner's prize for the pair who finishes first, an onion spray-painted gold, just to rub it in Ange and Mike's faces.

"Okay, my beautiful, enchanting mate." He said, the ridiculous smile back on his face. _Okay, seriously. What then fuck._

"What are you, British?" I asked. I mean, who said mate?

"No. You're my mate." I'm still lost. One often is when trying to understand the ramblings of a psychopath.

"Are you going to elaborate, or? You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter. Just do the work." The next couple of minutes were silent as we wrote and drew each slide on out papers and then copied the other. His were perfect and to an exact scale, but I couldn't be bothered with such things, just drawing exactly what I saw. Soon, we were done and my hand shot up eagerly, which attracted Mr. Banner.

"Good… good… Edward did Miss Swan help you with the work?" Banner said.

"Hey! I resent that. I did my share." I smiled at Banner to show him I was just kidding. It never hurt to be on a teacher's good side. He chuckled.

"Alright, here's your prize." Banner handed me the onion, and I took off across the room, almost knocking my chair and a few people over on my way to Mike and Angela's desk. Waving the onion in their faces, I stuck my tongue out at them.

"I win! I win, you lose!" I danced around them. I almost bumped into the two people in the lab station in front of them, but righted myself and resumed dancing.

"We'll get you back, Swan." Mike said with a flirty grin. _Ew._

I perched myself on the edge of their desk, placing and balancing the onion on my head. "No Mike, I don't think you will." Angela laughed and knocked the onion off my head which I caught, and the three of us exploded into laughter. Unfortunately, Mr. My-shampoo-got-infused-with-orange-food-dye had to ruin my good mood.

"Isabella, don't gloat, it's not lady-like." I just stared at him for a second, trying to comprehend how his head got so big. I turned my back to him and faced my friends.

"Did this motherfucker just…" I started then was cut off.

"That's another thing. Don't use such vulgar language. It is not fit for _my_ mate." He stuck his nose up again and I contemplated what a good position he was in for me to break it. I turned again.

"Do you know what the fuck he's talking about?" Both my friends shook their heads, their eyes the only thing portraying their amusement. Suddenly, a very disturbing thought came to mind. I read this werewolf romance novel a while back, and the whole premise was about this guy who "mated" with a girl but was still having sex with another. It was a horrible plotline, but the erotica was good… slowly, I turned around.

"You don't mean mate, like _soulmate_, do you?" I said slowly, feeling my anger rise quickly. _This motherfucker..._

"That's exactly what I mean!" he had barely gotten the words out before I was headed his way. Luckily for him, Angela grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, as much as I would _love_ to see you beat him up, the bell's about to ring…" Just like she had said, the bell rung seconds after her statement and I stomped over to the desk and gathered my stuff. I stomped back to the door meeting Angela and Mike, who were failing at trying to stifle their giggles as they looked at Fuckward's dumbstruck face.

"I cannot believe him!" I raved as we walked to the 300 building where all the athletic classes take place. Oh, joy.

"I had always thought he was strange." Ange stated, her head seemed to be in the clouds, recalling all the strange things she had seen Edward Cullen do in the last couple of weeks.

"Apparently, his good looks are just God's way of making up for giving him no brain."

"Yeah, I mean, all of the ladies chase after him, and he's _single_, and he turns them all down." Mike said. I rolled my eyes at him, but his reasoning made sense. What straight, teenage boy do you know who would turn down a horde of girls, willing to do anything for their attention?

"Maybe he's gay." I said, out of the blue, causing Ange and Mike to stumble.

"What?" Angela said. "No, I don't think so. Remember what he said? He thinks you're his soulmate, or something." This instantly reignited my anger.

"Yeah, that wouldn't make any sense. Maybe the whole family is delusional and thinks that you have one true mate that you'll be with for the rest of your life." I looked at Mike in surprise.

"... Wow Mike. That was actually relatively intelligent." Angela said.

"Congrats, bud." I said, throwing my arm around his shoulders. "You actually have a brain up there somewhere." He pushed my arm off grumbling, and walked into the boy's locker room, which we had arrived at. Angela and I got changed in the girl's locker room, where we met Jessica and told her everything, which she ate up with the occasional gasp or giggle. Thirty minutes later, our entire gym class knew "how creepy Edward Cullen actually is." During the entire class I stewed, and by the end my proverbial soup was starting to boil over. I got changed quickly then waited for the bell to ring, wanting to confront dear Mr. Cullen. When it did, I was out the door in seconds, Angela and Jessica following behind me, excitement and anticipation in their giggles. When we got into the parking lot, I spotted them, next to a huge, gorgeous Jeep. After a momentary admiration of the Jeep, I stomped my way over the Cullen children.

"You asshole!" To be honest, the pain didn't register at first, blocked out by immense triumph at the look of utter disbelief and shock on his face. And then it did. I looked down at my rapidly swelling hand.

"Well, that's broken." I said, looking up to meet his eyes. "What are you made of? Pure titanium? Jesus!" After this, Angela and Jessica came and surrounded me.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" Jessica squealed, but then looked down at my hand. "Oh, ouch! I've broken my hand during cheer enough to know _that_ is not good."

"Yeah, Bella. You should get that looked at." Angela said.

"We can take you to our father." A voice suddenly said from behind me. I turned and was face to stomach with The Hulk. No, seriously, with me being severely height-challenged and him being on the exact opposite end of the spectrum, the top of my head came to about the bottom of his chest. "He's a doctor, he can fix you up and we can learn what dear Eddie-boy did to deserve such a slap." He grinned and my poor, poor heart melted.

"Let me just text my dad and tell him where I'm going. I'll tell him it was an accident in gym…" I mumbled to myself more than anyone else, pulling out my phone.

"Great! You can sit on Jazz's lap, seeing as you don't particularly favor Edward at the moment. Plus, he'll be able to keep your wrist still." Emmett was vibrating with joy at his plan, but Alice didn't seem to agree.

"Why can't I sit on Jazzy's lap?" She pouted.

"Because, then Bella would have to try to keep her wrist still by herself." The blonde goddess spoke then, her voice betraying her annoyance and amusement.

My phone buzzed in my pocket then and I reached in and fished it out.

_Alright sweetheart. Tell Dr. Cullen thank you for me._

That response was not the one I was expecting. He must be busy and knew that the Cullen's would be of more help to me then he could be right now.

"Dad says it's fine." I then remembered Ange and Jess, who stood to my left and right, silently. "I'll see you two tomorrow?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Jessica said, shooting me a look that clearly said _you better call me when you get home or we are never speaking again._ I nodded slightly letting her know I understood, and the two of them flounced away. I turned back to the five people around me, all with varying expressions.

"So… are we just going to stand here? My hand is _really_ starting to hurt."

**Jasper's POV**

All of these emotions were giving me a headache. Edward's total confusion, Alice's disbelief, Rosalie's curiosity and amusement, Emmett's excitement, and Bella's pain and anticipation were quite an emotional cocktail. We all piled into the car, Rose, Alice, and Edward in the back and Em, Bella and I in front. I situated Bella on my lap, gently grabbing her tiny hand in my larger ones. I felt her sigh and relax into my chest.

"Your hands are cold and amazing." She said, making me chuckle.

"Why, thank you ma'am." She smirked back at me.

"Is that a southern accent I hear? Of course it is. Your name's Jasper, where else would someone name their child that, other than the south?" She giggled.

"Your assumptions are correct, my dear. Born, raised, and proud." My accent shone through little more, like a preening peacock.

"Well then why do you hide it?" She asked, her curiosity growing.

"Some people don't like it," was all I said in response, glaring out the window.

"Well, I do." She stuck her bottom lip out, pouting, making me laugh. Again. I've laughed more in the last five minutes then I have all week. Just some food for thought…

"Well, I don't, and I'm his wife!" The statement came from the backseat. Alice.

"Wife? Aren't you a little young to be married?" Bella said, confusion rising to meet her high level of curiosity, along with a little twinge of mischief.

"We're the same age!" Alice said, panicked.

"But _I'm_ not the one who's 'married', so that's really a red herring argument. And even if I was, I wouldn't use that as an excuse to change him. If I was going to _marry_ him, to spend _the rest of my life_ with him, then I most likely wouldn't _need _to change him." Bella was leaning back in my arms to meet Alice's eyes. Emmett filled with pride at her comment, glancing at me. Rosalie's eyebrow was at her hairline, respect coloring her emotions, despite her usual tight wrap on them. Alice and Edward were angry and indignant.

"I can do whatever I please with _my _marriage!" Bella's anger sparked.

"No, you really can't! He's your husband, not your dog!" Seeming to realize where she was, she apologized. "I'm sorry. That was really out of hand."

"Oh no, Bella. Someone needed to say it." Rosalie smirked when she caught Alice's glare, her perfect eyebrows both rose this time, challenging her.

"So… you two are _really _married?" I caught the glance that Rose and Em shot each other through the rear view mirror following Bella's statement.

"Yes, we are really married." Alice said, gloatingly.

"Aw, well, cowboy." Bella sighed. "Seems I won't be hearing any more of your sexy accent." Then she opened the car door and slid off my lap. Apparently, at some point we had stopped at the house. I watched her walk away, barely noticing Alice huff and storm after her. Emmett's voice was what finally brought me out of my daydream.

"Looks like you got trouble, dude." He said, chortling.

"What?" I said, very intelligently, I might add.

"Guess who called us last night?" Rosalie said from her place, leaning on the car.

"Who?"

"Peter and Charlotte." Emmett was the one who answered me.

"Peter and Charlotte called you?" Wow. It seems all my brain cells have gone on vacation.

"That's what I just said." Emmett had kept a constant stream of laughter through the entire conversation, and this sentence was no exception. Suddenly, a very pissed off "Fuck you" was heard from the house.

"Come on, brother. Let's get inside. You'll want to hear this." The statement confused me but I followed the two none the less. As we got closer to the house, we could hear the argument more clearly.

"You, Edward Cullen, just met me a couple of hours ago! You have _no_ claim on me!" These words were spat with disgust.

"You're my mate Bella! We were born to be together! I love you!" He tried to walk closer to her, but suddenly came to a halt. He instantly was filled with confusion then fascination.

"I should have known! You're a shield!" He shouted triumphantly. She stared at him for a few seconds before turning to Carlisle.

"Have you ever considered giving him a psych eval? 'Cause I think you should." She said, causing Emmett, Rosalie and I to laugh.

"Did ya give Carlisle a chance to look at that wrist of yours, darlin?" I asked, walking over to her, with no issue.

"No, Dickward over there decided to call me '_his_ Bella, _his mate_' again. I lost my head a little bit." She said, sheepishly, glancing up at me through her lashes.

"Oh, forget him Belly Bear. Mr. Entitled can't take no for an answer." I smirked at the underlying threat to Emmett's words which Bella seemed to notice as well.

"Thanks Emmy Bear!" She rushed at him with her arms spread wide, and he caught her spinning her around, then setting her down.

"Anytime Bella-rina." He winked at her and she giggled. Their friendship was growing very fast, considering they had only actually met thirty minutes ago. Come to think of it, all of her relationships she made progressed very quickly. Carlisle and Esme already felt very protective of her; Rosalie is quickly getting over the fact that she's a human in favor of the crassness they share. Emmett started thinking of her as a sister before they even met face to face. Even Mike, Angela, and Jessica have become good friends with her very fast. On the contrary, Alice and hers relationship was quickly growing into intense hatred. Mine and hers… we'll think about that later.

"What'd'ya think, Doc?" She said, startling me from my thoughts. Again.

"You've definitely broke it. Let me go get the stuff for a wrap."

"You just have that stuff lying around? Oh, wait, never mind. Someone must have submitted to the urge to snap Edward's puny arms many a time." She smirked over at said puny armed boy, and Carlisle struggled not to laugh, heading up the stairs with shaking shoulders.

"What is today, Hate on Alice and Edward day?" Alice whined.

"It should be an international holiday." Bella said flippantly, inspected her nails, and then pouted, showing them to me. "My perfect manicure is ruined because of Mr. I-am-so-perfect's face."

"Awe, poor baby." I smirked at her and kissed her fingertips, not even really thinking about it. I could feel her shiver, her eyes almost drifting shut, when Alice's voice broke through the bubble around us.

"Jazzy, I'm your wife! You should not be kissing other people!" I was fighting the intense urge to walk up to my study and hand her the papers that would make it so I could kiss _anyone_ I wanted, when Emmett suddenly pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to her.

"What-"

"Just open it." Rosalie's stone voice cut off Alice's whiney one. Still confused, Alice opened the folder with trepidation. As she read the top, her emotions went wild, rage and hate filling her.

"What? You filed for DIVORCE?" Alice screamed.

"Oh, shit. Rose, get me some popcorn." Bella said from beside me, and then laughed. "You just had that ready did you?" I turned my head and caught a whiff of the vile stuff; Rosalie had actually brought her popcorn. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Remember when we said Peter and Char called? Want to guess the subject?" Emmett answered my silent question.

"Oh. Of course. Peter saw this coming. Shocker." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"HEY! Are we just going to ignore the fact that you just handed me divorce papers?" Alice shouted.

"No. You're going to sign them, and I'm going to give them to Jinks, who's going to make it official, _then _we're going to ignore it." I said, staring at her.

"But Jazzy, why? Don't you love me?" She changed tactics.

"At one point, yes. At one point in time, I loved you with my entire heart and soul, but you know as well as I that that wasn't real love. Simply a hero worship that faded over time." I said, genuinely sorry for what I was saying.

"But, I still love you!"

"No you don't; and you never have. I'm an Empath remember? You can hide your emotions, or lack thereof, from me. I know exactly why you claimed to love me. You wanted into the Cullen family so badly, and you knew they wouldn't kick out a Civil and Southern war veteran, wanting to change his ways. You're _still_ with me because of the simple fact that you get lonely, and you're waiting for you mate. I don't blame you for that, and trust me; it's one of the very _few_ things I don't blame you for." I looked her in the eye and watched as her resolve broke, grabbing a pen off the coffee table and signing in the correct places. When she was finished, she handed me the papers and I put them back in the folder, the sad silence engulfing us. No matter how much of a nuisance she could be, she is still my savior, and I will always be thankful for that. Everyone went on like that for a few seconds, before the silence was broken.

"So… anyone want to explain what just happened?" Bella looked like the cat that caught the canary as she smirked at us, letting us know that she hadn't missed a single word.

**Hello! How are you, my friends!**

**Have a lovely day!xx**

**Bailey Lynn**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Listen. There are a lot of things I want to own. But I don't own them. So stop rubbing it in.**_

**Isabella's POV**

"Aw, well, cowboy. Seems I won't be hearing any more of your sexy accent." Then, to spare myself the strange emotional backlash that I knew was coming, I slid out of the car, and out of Jasper's comfy lap. Fortunately, luck seemed to be on my side today, because even though the Jeep seemed to be ten feet off the ground I managed to keep my five foot one form upright. My dramatic exit was hindered, though, because I had to stop and stare at the beautiful, glass and pale wood mansion that stood in front of me. Why do the Cullen's seem to have this imperative need to have the biggest of everything? Cars, houses, _people_... honestly. Looking around, I surveyed very tall, meticulously kept shrubs. Was shrubbery really so important? They look like someone went through them with nail clippers to get them just perfect. I shook my head and continued walking up to the house. I was at least 10 feet away from the car when I heard the first door open and close. It couldn't have been two seconds before I felt the presence beside me. Cautiously, I looked to the side, only to jump in fright when I met eyes with Mr. I-Am-The-King-Of-Creepy.

"Jesus, you dumbfuck. How did you get here so fast? You know what, never mind." I shook my head, again, apparently that is the only response I have to deal with the Cullen's strangeness and went along my merry way, Alice having joined us eventually. As the porch came into better view (could Emmett have parked any farther?) I could see two forms, both rather tall, with their arms slung around each other. I eventually got to the steps and gave a little wave.

"Hiya. I'm guessing you're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" I observed the young couple with no little amount of confusion. You'd have to really be a good person to take in a bunch of foster kids at age what? 27? No, they must have been younger than that. 24, 25?

"Yes, that would be us. It's nice to meet you miss…?" Dr. Cullen said holding out his hand.

"Ah, doc, I would love to shake your hand, but I have a bit of a problem." I said, holding up my throbbing right hand balanced by my left one. "I'm Isabella Swan; you can call me Bella though." Doc smiled warmly at me.

"Alright, Miss Swan, let's get this looked at." I smiled back at him, instantly liking the good doctor and the cadence of his voice. He grabbed my wrist once we had made our way inside and I winced.

"Be careful with my mate Carlisle." I scowled, but tried to keep my temper to a manageable level.

"What?" Doc asked seeming surprised and somewhat disturbed by what Edward had just said. So Mike's theory was wrong. Edward was fucked up all on his own.

"I said, be careful with my Bella." He said. Apparently, I still had some steam left in me left over from my hour-long stew earlier, because I exploded.

"Oh, fuck you!" I shouted launching my tiny self off the chair I had sat down in. Later I would have a good laugh at the memory of the shocked looks on the Doc's and Mrs. Doc's faces, but at the moment I was too angry. "You, Edward Cullen, just met me a couple of hours ago! You have no claim on me!"

"You're my mate Bella! We were born to be together! I love you!" This boy just can't take a hint! I watched as he came towards me, backing up, until he came to a sudden halt, waving his arms around like a mime in an invisible box. "I should have known! You're a shield!" _What? _I stared at him for a moment as he continued to act like a mime. How in the hell was I attracted to him two hours ago? My crazy-detector must be off.

"Have you ever considered giving him a psych eval? 'Cause I think you should." I stated, glancing at the Doc, registering the three almost identical snorts that came from behind me.

"Did ya give Carlisle a chance to look at that wrist of yours, darlin?" The voice was close to me, and I had to resist the urge to shudder. Wow. _That voice… _Even in my haze, I couldn't help but do a little happy dance, hearing the very obvious southern twang in his voice. _Take that, you pixie bitch. _

"No, Dickward over there decided to call me '_his_ Bella, _his_ mate' again. I lost my head a little bit." I said sheepishly. Normally, I wouldn't have any qualms with telling off Prissy-Face but a little bit of flirting goes a long way. _My goodness, Swan. He's MARRIED._

"Oh, forget him Belly Bear. Mr. Entitled can't take no for an answer." Emmett spoke up from his place beside Rosalie. _Awe, he's threatening his bitchface brother for me!_

"Thanks Emmy Bear!" I ran towards him with my arms spread wide and giggled as he caught me in his ginormous arms and spun me around like a rag doll. When he put me down I stumbled a bit, but gravity really liked my today, and I didn't fall over. You know, maybe I'm getting a hang of this staying-upright thing.

"Anytime Bella-rina." He winked at me and I giggled. Again. I wandered back to Doc and Mr. Sex-on-Legs, observing both their thoughtful expressions.

"What'd'ya think, Doc?" I asked, watching as they were both instantly alert, making me stifle more girly giggles. What is with this giggly-bubbly shit? Hmm… It's more fun than brooding all the time, that's for sure.

"You've defiantly broke it. Let me go get the stuff for a wrap." Doc said, heading up the narrow staircase I hadn't noticed before.

"You just have that stuff lying around? Oh, wait, never mind. Someone must have submitted to the urge to snap Edward's puny arms many a time." I smirked as I noticed the Doc shoulders shaking, struggling to keep his amusement hidden from his other children, though Emmett seemed to have no qualms with showing his amusement, meaning that he was probably the one who always broke the jackasses arms. _I knew I liked him for some reason._

"What is today, Hate on Alice and Edward day?" There goes the little annoying fly again, making everything about her. I have this weird feeling that's a trend with her.

"It should be an international holiday." I internally cheered at that perfectly executed comeback. Then I noticed something that really pissed me off. I turned around to face Jasper, who had silently observed this whole debacle. Shoving my previously-perfect French manicure in his face I pouted. "My perfect manicure is ruined because of Mr. I-am-so-perfect's face."

"Awe, poor baby." Oh. My. Goodness gracianious. That _bastard_! He totally knows what he doing to me! All sense of composure vanished as he just barely brushed my fingertips with his lips. Surely, I was now a puddle at this sexy, _sexy _man's feet. Surely. My dirty mind then decided to take off without me, imagining those glorious lips in other places…

"Jazzy, I'm your wife! You should not be kissing other people!" _fucking, fuck, fucker… I'll kill her. _Apparently my mind has broken. I could see the little workers inside hanging up signs that said **Closed for Maintenance**. Can you honestly blame them? I felt Jasper's hand tense and watched as Rosalie made her way over the Alice with a very official looking envelope clutched in her perfectly manicured hands. Dammit.

"What-"

"Just open it." Rosalie's bitchy tone was the first warning that something very exciting was going to happen. I _so_ need to lend out a hand of friendship.

"What? You filed for DIVORCE?" Alice scream was the second. _Oh, fuck! Shit just got real._ Those little workers tore down their signs, and all shoved up against the little windows of their shop to watch.

… Shut up. My entertainment has to come from somewhere.

"Oh, shit. Rose, get me some popcorn." I exclaimed, this was some reality T.V. show shit right here, but then I caught a whiff of buttery goodness as she hovered it under my nose. "You just had that ready did you?" I laughed, not really complaining and stuffing my face with my available hand. I don't quite remember when the good doctor had made his way back here, but there he was, fitting my broken appendage with a temporary bulky cast. He seemed focused, but I had no doubt he had heard everything that had just transpired and was paying close attention to all that was being said.

"Remember when we said Peter and Char called? Want to guess the subject?" Right about now was when things started to go awry. Emmett's sentence was the last one for the next ten or so minutes that made any sense whatsoever. Here's about what I got from this conversation: _Hero worship? Honestly? Who would ever worship tiny annoying pixie? Come on, Jasper, my sexy cowboy must be better than that. Wait a second. Empath? I think I read an erotica about those once too… don't judge me! Obviously they're coming in handy now, huh? Weren't the Civil war and the Southern war the same thing? Oh, fuck you; English was my best subject, not history. Wait, if he was a Civil war veteran, shouldn't he be, like, 1000 years old? and dead? Shut up, math was also not my best subject. You might not blame her for it, but you basically just said she used you for sex. For decades… What?_

In conclusion, I pretty much learned that I need to read more eroticas, that I need to study more, and that Jasper ages _really_ well. Two of the three things I already knew. The silence went on for a while, and I decided it was time to break it. I was getting bored.

"So… anyone want to explain what just happened?" I grinned as horror filled all their faces, seeming to have forgotten I was there, all except Carlisle, who smiled at me. _Interesting._

"Jasper and Alice just got divorced?" Emmett said, the lit at the end making it sound more like a question then an answer.

"No shit really?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm talking about the 'I'm an Empath. I'm a Civil war veteran. More shit about mates just to confuse poor little Bella'. Ya know?" I saw Jasper sigh more then heard him, his chest deflating.

"Bella, will you give my family and I a minute to convene?" Carlisle smiled at me again, and I smiled back.

"Sure thing Doc. Can someone direct me to your kitchen? A glass of water sounds amazing."

"Of course, dear, I'll go with you." Mrs. Cullen offered.

"But you'll miss the conversation…" I said.

"Oh, it's alright. These aren't really matters that concern me." Alright, then. She led me to the kitchen, giving me an expensive looking glass full of water.

"I'm really sorry about this, Bella." Mrs. Cullen suddenly said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About my son. About you having to witness the most drama that's ever happened in our family. About this being the worst first impression ever." I giggled, only then remembering how young Mrs. Cullen must be.

"It's no worry Mrs. Cullen, really. A lot of this is my fault anyways."

"Oh, please, call me Esme. And, no it is not. Most of this is Alice's fault." Well that's interesting. "Carlisle's calling us back." I didn't hear anything. Just another question to add to the growing list.

"That was the quickest really important talk ever." I muttered, but Esme must have heard me, because she laughed and lead me back to the front room.

"What's the verdict Doc?" I asked, grabbing my popcorn and water and sitting next to Jasper on one of the three pristine white couches, slinging my legs over his lap. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I have a feeling this is going to be interesting news, and I want to be comfortable while I receive it. So deal or move." I said, raising my eyebrow back.

"At least take off your shoes. Don't want to get dirt on Esme's couch." He said, unzipping and pulling off my boots. I shrugged. Cool with me. But then, the Satan that Jasper apparently is, he started rubbing my feet. This was also cool with me, but on a totally different level. Looking back at Carlisle, I saw him smiling again.

"You do that a lot don't cha, Doc?" I said, trying to distract myself as Jasper's ministrations continued.

"Do what?" He asked, still beaming like the sun.

"Smile." I said, fighting an already lost battle to close my eyes as Jasper found a particularly sore spot on the bridge of my foot.

"I suppose so, Miss Swan." Doc answered me, and I had a feeling he was still smiling.

"We should probably tell her before she falls asleep." Jasper said, amusement in his tone.

"Fuck you, it's your fault anyways." I said, almost whining when he stopped his magic on my feet. I opened my eyes and sighed. "Fine, what's so important that my feet have to suffer for it?" I asked the room.

"Well," Jasper scratched the back of his neck in that really hot way guys do when they're nervous… Jesus, calm down girl. He just got out of an apparently decades long relationship. Like five minutes ago. You can wait.

"We're vampires." All heads turned to look at the person who had said this. Three guesses who.

"Way to be eloquent about it, Edward." Rosalie's bitch face and eye roll came out at full force. I put a finger to my chin and scrunched up my eyebrows.

"Vampire's you say?" I said, looking at Doc.

"Yes Bella." He answered. He wasn't smiling now. Jasper started rubbing my feet again, but it seemed to be more from him then me. He looked restless.

"Alright." I shrugged, snuggling into the couch and closing my eyes again as Jasper's hands continued.

"Alright? That's it?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup." I popped my lips.

"No questions? No running and hiding? No laughing?" She said again in apparent disbelief.

"Dr. Cullen, do you sleep?" I asked.

"No." he responded automatically.

"Meaning no coffins. Do you drink people's blood?"

"No, but we do drink animal blood."

"Meaning no danger. Do you age?" Jasper was still going to the knots in my feet, and I surely wasn't going to stop him.

"No."

"Great. All questions answered. Wait one more. Do you guys actually have soulmates?"

"Yes." Dr. Cullen seemed to answer this one more cautiously.

"Explain please?" I really wanted to know if I was going to stuck with Edward for the rest of my life. _Please don't let it be true…_

"A vampire has one soul mate all their life. The two of them balance and build each other in every aspect. Personality, skills, even heights and looks. They are perfect for each other in every aspect." Carlisle said, looking at Esme and smiling the brightest smile yet.

"So you and Esme are soulmates. What about Em and Rose?"

"Yes, Bella Bug, we are." Emmett said; his arm over Rose's shoulders.

"Awe! That is so cute!" I cleared my throat, my brief girly moment surprising me. "How do you know you found your mate?"

"You only know for sure after they are changed." Jasper spoke, looking up from my feet. "But if your mate is in danger, or you're close to them for a while then you have a pretty good idea." Jasper sounded distant, like he was stuck in his head.

"So Edward's not my mate then?" I asked my excitement clear to everyone.

"No." Carlisle said sternly but his voice was overlapped by the two most annoying people in the world.

"Yes you are! I saw it!"

"You are my mate! We are perfect for each other!"

"Alice! Edward!" Carlisle snapped.

"Go Doc." I said, watching Jasper's hands as they moved up to my ankles and calves. That must be another thing that came with becoming a vampire: the ability to give the best massages _ever._

"Alice, look back in your visions." Carlisle said. Alice looked confused (Same here, Alice. Trust me.), but apparently complied because she suddenly got glassy-eyed.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Some vampires get special power during the change." Esme was the one who answered me this time while Alice was off in Lalaland. "All vampires have enhanced vision, hearing, strength and even beauty, but like I said some people get extra. Alice, for instance, can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper's an Empath." Oh. Oh no.

"Edward can _read minds_?" I said in disbelief.

"Everyone's but yours. And that's why we're meant to be together!" Edward exclaimed then suddenly seemed to get very angry. The hell? "No! That can't be right! She can't be with him!" Edward suddenly stood, apparently enraged and Jasper tensed at my feet. "I'll show you! When she wakes up, you'll see!" Edward's snarling face was the last thing I saw before the pain engulfed me.

**Thank y'all for the support!xx**

**Bailey Lynn**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing.**_

**Jasper's POV**

"At least take off your shoes. Don't want to get dirt on Esme's couch." As I unzipped her heeled boots, I relished in the contentment coming from Bella. To be honest, I don't really remember deciding to rub her feet, but as soon as I started I knew it was a good decision. Distantly, I recognized Bella and Carlisle's conversation; still basking in Bella's peaceful emotions, I noticed when fatigue started to color them.

"We should probably tell her before she falls asleep." I said to Carlisle, grinning.

"Fuck you, it's your fault anyways." She said. Alright then, I'll stop. As soon as I did I could feel her disappointment and internally smirked. "Fine, what's so important that my feet have to suffer for it?" She asked, sounding very sad. I could feel amusement in Emmett, but he pushed it down, remembering how serious this situation could be.

"Well," I said nervously, not wanting to be the one who told her, but knowing someone had to.

"We're vampires." _Seriously? _I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Way to be eloquent about it, Edward." Rosalie was not happy, apparently. She probably wouldn't have done much better though. I don't think any of us would have.

"Vampire's you say?" Bella's voice brought be back to the conversation.

"Yes Bella." Why on earth am I so nervous? Again, without my permission, I started massaging Bella's feet. Her calm emotions startled me. How was she so calm? Modern society hasn't painted us in a very good light, making us the monster in many movies. Although, we are monsters, aren't we? Well, I am. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose or even Alice and Edward could never be looked at as monsters. Me, on the other hand… I'm a monster to my own kind. Someone to be weary of. I remember when I first met Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar had been with the Volturi during my time in the Southern wars. He even visited my troops to weed them down and look for new… recruits, more than once, so he knew every detail of every horrid thing I had done. When we first re-met he wouldn't let his mate or his coven members within ten feet of me. Not that I really blame him. I would have done the same in his place. If I am feared by my own kind, feared by _myself_, then what will Bella's reaction be? Bella, who I've grown so attached to already? I honestly don't think I could bare the look of disgust that will no doubt be on her face as I tell her how many lives I've ruined, ended. Alice already knew when we had met, though I doubt she knew the full extent of it and I wasn't going to be the one to fill her in. She was the first one besides Peter, Charlotte and Maria to treat me with anything other than fear and trepidation. While on the topic of Peter and Charlotte, why had they called Emmett and Rose and not me? Okay, so maybe I knew the answer to that question, but why did Peter intervene? He pretty much knows everything that goes on in the Cullen household, even with him being hundreds of miles away, but he has never intervened like this. And he had obviously gotten a lot of information about it, because the instructions he gave Em and Rose must have been specific if they had been able to find the hidden divorce papers. Truth be told, it would have to be something that could affect him in the long run for it to earn his involvement.

"…Do you guys actually have soulmates?" Bella's voice broke through my thoughts and I was only vaguely aware that my hands had not stopped. I centered in on Bella's emotions, getting a taste of contentment and hope. Interesting things to be feeling as you're told about the existence of blood-sucking monsters, but I didn't really expect anything different of the beautifully complex being in front of me. Suddenly, all those "_I'll think about it later…. Food for thought…. Not now…."_ came rushing back to my consciousness. And there were a lot of them. The entire car ride home, our seemingly too-fast growing relationship, the way I can lose myself almost entirely, just thinking about her... I think Emmett's right. I am in trouble.

"How do you know you found your mate?" Bella's voice brought me back to the world of the living… kinda… and I felt inclined to answer that one for her.

"You only know for sure after they are changed." I said, pieces falling together I wasn't sure I wanted to just yet. "But if your mate is in danger, or" _Oh, shit. _"You're close to them for a while then you have a pretty good idea." _Oh, fuck me. Literally._ It would make sense; and answer a lot of questions too. Why Peter interfered being the main one. If Bella's in danger, and Peter know she was my mate, that would be worthy of his involvement. _But you've only know her for a day!_ My rational brain tried to reason, but even that didn't sound convincing.

"No." It was Carlisle's voice that broke through the cloudy haze of my thoughts, quickly followed by whiny brats.

"Yes you are! I saw it!"

"You are my mate! We are perfect for each other!" _Ah. So that's what this is about. Cool your jets, Jasper. You don't even know if you're right yet._

"Alice! Edward!" _Daddy Cullen's pissed._

"Go Doc." I heard Bella mutter absently; her attention focused more on my hands moving up to her legs. I fought a grin. _Damn. I am a possessive bastard, huh? I really need to stop… You're not going to, though. Nope. _

"Some vampires get special power during the change. All vampires have enhanced vision, hearing, strength and even beauty, but like I said some people get extra. Alice, for instance, can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper's an Empath." Esme answered a question I had not heard, and I suddenly got very nervous, but this wasn't your usual nervous. This was a war veteran's instinctual battle warning. Quickly, I searched for any unknown emotional signatures. When I found none, I was instantly on edge. _Inside threat then_.

"Edward can _read minds_?" Bella's disbelief distracted me for a second, drawing me away from my thoughts, which is probably the only reason I heard what transpired next.

"Everyone's but yours. And that's why we're meant to be together!" Edward's "passionate plea" was cut off by our resident garden gnome.

"What?! No. That's… that's not possible!" What the hell did I miss? Then I was assaulted with rage and hurt.

"No! That can't be right! She can't be with him!" _Inside threat, threat to your mate._ "I'll show you! When she wakes up, you'll see!" _NO!_

**Peter's POV**

"Fuck! No, no, no, no, no!"

"What? Peter! Calm down, what?" Charlotte asked.

"It's too soon. Dammit! We should have told Barbie and Ken more." I slammed my hand on the small coffee table in our living room, shattering it and then continued pacing. I could practically feel my wife's eye roll.

"You break one more thing Peter Whitlock…" I winced.

"Sorry babe." I sat next to her on the overstuffed couch, my head in my hands. "It's going to be bad. He'll blame himself." _Fight… pity party… good friends… loose ends…_ "Or maybe not. Our favorite spitfire won't let him, it seems." _Dammit… Charlotte and Barbie… ouch…_ "Oh, yeah, thanks that helped a lot." I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know your brain can't hear you, right dear?" Charlotte let out an adorable giggle and I smiled. _Aro… four months… well trained… natural… shield… _

"That's a bit more like it. It seems we're going to Forks. Pack your bags."

**Emmett's POV**

You know how in movies and books and shit they all say "It just happened so fast"? Well it does. Rose and I want from rolling our eyes at Edward's delusion to wrestling him off Bella in seconds that passed so swiftly, even a vampire couldn't keep track.

"Carlisle!" Esme was over by the door, having been pushed by Carlisle when this started.

"Jasper. It's Carlisle. The change has started. You have to bite her wrists and ankles." All he got in response was a growl. "Do you want her to suffer longer?" Carlisle snapped. Not the best move in my opinion. You've got the most legendary fighter with a changing mate, and decide it's best to antagonize him? Not smart.

"Let's get him out of here." Rose yelled over Edward's screaming. He was thrashing, and it seemed Rose was about rip his arm off. I nodded and we started to drag Edward out the back door.

"Yeah, okay, you know what? I just going to take this." Edwards head now sat on the porch banister. "And these." Now his arms lay on the ground. I stared at the appendages for a minute before shrugging.

"Alright then." Rose smirked at me.

"Hmm. He should just be glad it was me and not Jasper. I surprised Jasper hasn't doused him in gasoline to be honest." She inspected her nails whipping a bit of venom off on her pants which burned a hole in the already hole-ridden material.

"His mate was the most important thing in the room. Trust me, I doubt Edward will be alive much longer." We stood in silence for a while, besides Dickward's annoying spitting, waiting to be told what to do next. Rosie had just opened her mouth when the phone rang. She scowled and fished it out of her pocket, raising an eyebrow at the screen.

"It's Peter." She said.

"Put it on speakerphone then." She rolled her eyes and answered, putting it on speakerphone with unneeded extravagance.

"Peter." She answered curtly.

"Ah Barbie. It's nice to hear your condescending voice once again." Peter answered flamboyantly, and a smack could be heard. I chuckled.

"Ow, Char! Why do you hate me so!?" He whined. I could tell that Rose wasn't amused, but I was. Peter was a funny guy, and a good friend. His humor was just what I need to keep my mind off Belly Boo going through the worst pain imaginable inside right now. I scowled at Edward, kicking one of his arms in the open wound and causing him to spit more ferociously. I rolled my eyes, Edward was the least scary vamp on this earth.

"Fuck you, Peter." Char's voice held amusement at her husband too.

"Yes, please." Another slap was heard and this time even Rose laughed. "Now, back to the real point of this call. I'm assuming Bella is a bit… indisposed?" Peter said, making everyone sober up.

"You'd be right." Rose spat, looking like she wanted to burn Edward's fingers one by one.

"We're coming down. Aro had moved up his visit time. Four months." I cursed.

"What does he want?" I asked, frustrated and confused.

"Bella. He wants Bella. I've been doing a little digging and it seems Aro has found himself a seer." Peter said. "He thinks Bella's going to be a really powerful shield. And apparently everyone's under the same illusion that she's Edweird's mate, because he thinks if he convinces Bella, and Edweird will come along." At this, the annoying spitting stopped and Edward's eyes got wide. 'Aro?' He mouthed.

"Who is this seer he has?" I asked, ignoring Edward.

"Well, that's another thing. No one seems to know. Not even Garrett could figure it out." Peter was obviously frustrated, seeming to already care a lot for the newest member of our not-so-little family.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" Esme called from in the house, rushing out to grab Edward's now smirking head. "Did you take your brother apart?" She sounded appalled.

"Yeah we did Esme. He's dangerous. He hurt Isabella." Rose growled, fed up, it seemed, with Esme's apparent favoritism.

"Only to prove she's his mate!" Esme's comment was met with five growls. Two from the phone, two from my mate and I, and the most vicious from inside. All of this was followed by one long, exasperated sigh and a lot of shuffling. A few seconds later, Carlisle and a very reluctant Alice stood in front of us.

"Tell them." He said, sounding like the coven leader he was for once in the eight decades I had known him.

"No." Alice said, trying to sound firm, but not quite hitting the mark.

"You tell them, or I will. And trust me; I will not paint it in a good light. Not that something like this ever could be."

"I… I can't! They'll hate me!" Alice whimper, trying to appeal to Carlisle's "dad instincts".

"Well, you should have thought of that when you decided to ruin Jasper's life." Carlisle growled. "I'm sick of keeping this from my family. You and Edward will make this right."

"Fine!" Alice said, indignantly. Edward started spitting again. "Oh, shut up Edward! It's useless! You knew this was never going to work! You can't just make someone your mate! That's not how it works! Carlisle's right!"

"What?" We heard Charlotte snarl, and an engine rev. They were not happy, that's for sure.

"In August, I started having these visions; it was strange, not like my usual ones. They came at the most random times. Usually, something triggers them, but these were totally unrelated. The Volturi slaughtering a new group of tourists, Maria's armies in the south, a strange girl and her two friends from Arizona… there was never an obvious connection, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was one. These random visions continued for a week or so, then they centered on the girl and her friends. Edward was with me when I had one. He became enraptured with her, convinced she was his soulmate. After he told me about these feelings, I started getting visions of what their life together would be like. That girl, in those fairy tale visions was nothing like the real Bella. She was quiet, resigned. Compliant. That Bella would have been my friend. But this Bella… I think it has something to do with her best friends back in Phoenix. Grace and… Grayson, I think it was. Something about the had always bugged me but… never mind. They changed her, made her happier, more rambunctious, adventurous. The exact opposite of Edward, all wrong for him. It was obvious to me that they were not soulmates, trust me I know what that looks like. Not to mention the fact that she was his singer… it would have never worked out. But Edward was convinced and he's my brother. My best friend… how could I not help him? The week before she was supposed to be here, I got my first vision of her and Jasper together. And man, that hurt. It hurt to look at them, at those visions, and instantly recognize one of the strongest mating bonds that will ever be formed. So I denied it. I convinced myself that it was just another glitch in my visions. I convinced myself that Jasper was still mine. Until Carlisle… Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" We all watched in silence as Alice broke down in sobs. I was torn. There was no doubt that Alice's story was true, and she's my sister, but this was not something I could just… condone. I couldn't just brush this off. She had lied to us all. Lied about something so major, so life changing.

"Doc." Peter said from the phone, the rage in his tone sounded just barely contained. "How did you get into this?" Suddenly, Carlisle looked every one of his years.

"Alice came to me for advice. She said, it was imperative to the family's happiness that I keep it a secret. She said she had seen Edward's mate, but that Jasper slipped and drained her. I knew she was lying from the very beginning. That's what comes with being a parent I guess." He laughed bitterly. "She needed help to keep them apart. I complied, figuring this would be the easiest way to get the truth, and we worked together on ways we could keep them apart. One day though, Alice just lost it. Everyone else had gone hunting and it was just us. She explained everything all her visions, the real reason she needed to keep Jasper and Bella apart. I was livid, piqued… I tried to convince her to help me get them together, but she refused, saying that she would not keep them apart but she wouldn't willingly give up the first friend she ever had. Her and Edward had created this fantasy that they could curve Edward's thirst for her blood. A hybrid child was even brought into it. I knew Alice didn't want to do this, but she felt obligated to help him... I should have done something, I should have stopped this sooner. And now…" Carlisle trailed off, sitting in one of the outdoor chairs. Alice was still on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"What do you know?" Peter asked, focused on the "and now" part of Carlisle's speech.

"I have many… friends in the Volturi, Peter. One very high up on the proverbial food chain. Caius called two weeks ago to warn me about Aro's plans, and about his new seer."

"Caius?" There was blunt disbelief when I spoke up.

"Yes. We were very good friends during my stay there... And we still are I suppose. Between him and Alec and Jane, I'm pretty well versed in our most current politics." He sighed, and Esme, who had long ago set down Edward's head in a sort of disgust, walked over to him and sat on his lap, curling into him.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered, but everyone heard it.

"Char and I are on our way, an hour or two tops, and you need to call the Denali's. In two months we'll need all the people we can get, but now… just the ones we trust the most." Peter sounded exhausted, which was impossible for us, but I suppose the situation would call for it. "It's going to worse. Aro's always wanted Jasper more than anything… and now him and Bella… they'll be so brilliant together, but they already have so many enemies…"

"They don't deserve this." Charlotte said. "No one deserves this."

"Rose, Esme he's going to need you two. Emmett, you as well. We're the only five he'll trust."

"Okay Peter. We'll talk to you soon." Rosalie hung up the phone then handed it to Carlisle. "Call the Denali's. Emmett and I are going to check up in Jazz and Bella." She then dragged me into the front room. It was quite a sight. There Bella was, lying on the used-to-be pristine white couch. Now around her neck, ankle and wrist was a halo of red, her sugar and honeysuckle blood scenting the room, making my throat burn, but I knew there was no way I could eat now. Jasper sat with her head in his lap, smoothing her hair.

"Jazz…" Rose spoke, and was instantly rewarded with pitch black eyes. "Oh, Jazz." She gasped looking like she was going to cry. "I'm so sor-," she choked, and I knew had she been human she would have burst into tears. I wrapped her in my arms from behind, burying my face in her neck. These two didn't deserve this. Charlotte was right. What those two almost did to them… I couldn't imagine being kept from Rosie, for any amount of time.

"Help me." His voice was… painful. And it was then that I remembered Jasper's gift- curse more like. He can feel her. Feel her pain, confusion. If I had to watch Rose suffer like that, let alone feel it… no, I don't think I would be able to.

"Of course. What do you need our help with?" I asked looking up from Rose's neck.

"Help me clean her up. I don't want her to… to be dirty when she wakes up." He said, looking down at her face and running his knuckle down her face.

"Let me get some things set up then Esme and I will give her a bath and put her in some clean cloths." Rose said, stepping away from me and running to our bedroom. Esme followed her seconds later and we could hear water running. Then they came back into the room.

"Jasper, will you carry her into Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom for us?" Esme said. Jasper seemed to work out that he would have to leave Bella with them for a little while, and his face showed his devastation, but he nodded, standing swiftly, and cradling her to his chest. Then, then four of them were gone, but Jasper came back thirty seconds later. He stood there, observing me, almost sizing me up.

"Just say it." He said, his voice hollow.

"Say what?" I asked cautiously.

"Say I should have protected her. Say I should have his head from his shoulders the second he hurt my Bella. Say what I know you're all thinking!" He shouted the last sentence at me, and then advanced on me, seeming ready to attack me.

"No." I said, halting him. "No, I won't say any of those things. Because they aren't true! Yes, you should have protected her, and you did! He was going to suck her dry! His control is not as good as he thinks and she's his _Singer_! You saved her, whether you believe it or not!" I looked at him, at the way his shoulders were tensed, back board straight. "But that's not the real problem here is it. You're blaming yourself."

"Of course I am! How could I not?! I knew he was going to attack, and I hesitated! I hesitated because I didn't want to hurt him! That bastard was trying to steal my mate from me, trying to kill her, and I didn't want to hurt him!" He collapsed. "God, it's my entire fault, all of this. She's lost everything, because of me. Her parents, her friends… she'll never be able to see any of them again." I watched him for a moment, getting angrier and angrier. Finally, I held out a hand to him. He looked at it for a second, then gripped it and I hoisted him up. He had barely gotten his balance when I punched him in the nose.

**Hello all! At this point, my updates are so ****sporadic I won't even try to apologize. **

**Thanks for the continuous support!xx**

**Bailey Lynn**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing but this really confusing plotline. xx**_

**Emmett's POV**

_He had barely gotten his balance when I punched him in the nose._

"What the fuck!" Jasper yelled, holding his nose in place so it wouldn't heal crooked.

"You're sitting here, wallowing in self-pity, while Bella's going through the worst possible pain! We're all trying to help you here, but in one of the most cliché lines that have ever passed my lips, we can't help you unless you let us!" He looked at me, and then deflated.

"O… okay. You have to know I'm not all that good at accepting help…" _Yeah, okay, understatement of the century._

"No shit. Really?" I gasped like a little girl, my hand coming up to cover my mouth, hoping for a laugh, and receiving one. Well… it was more like a sharp nose exhale, but I'll take what I can get. He actually seems a bit more like himself, standing with a board-straight back and defiant features, despite his hand still holding his nose.

"Yes, laugh it up, because your pride doesn't get in the way at the worst of times." He grumbled, his good nature returning a bit. I grinned.

"That aside, Peter and Charlotte are on their way. We need to get the blood cleaned up." Jasper growled and I winced. What? He's a scary, powerful dude.

"Where is he?" He growled. _Well, I just told you, on his way… oh._

"You know very well where he is. You also know I won't let you get to him. Besides, Peter would kill me if I let you lose without him here." I said, not even giving him the chance to head for the door behind me and dragging him into the kitchen with me for bleach and other stuff we need to take care of the couch. Jasper huffed, yanking his arm out of my grasp and not trying to make a bolt for the door, which surprised me. I knew Jasper could have me laid flat on my ass in a split second if he felt the need, even _without_ using his gift. He must have known we would never hear the end of it from Peter if he didn't get to watch. We scrubbed the couch in a morbid silence, until Jasper broke it.

"Volturi, huh?"

"So you heard that then?" I asked, making him roll his eyes.

"Emmett, ya'll weren't even ten feet 'way." He said, making me grin at his apparent accent, making mine come out as well.

"Well, you didn't seem very responsive when Rose 'n I came in." He raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had an accent." He hummed, turning back to scrub the couch.

"I'm from Tennessee. What did you expect?" I saw him roll his eyes but he didn't respond, so I continued.

"Esme's gonna have to buy a new couch." He said, and then a thought occurred.

"But won't we have to leave? With a Newborn, we can't stay here."

"We'll also have to fake her death. Most likely a car accident." He seemed to think for a second. "You guys can't leave; we just got here a few months ago. If people realize that Bella was here before she died and you just up an' left… they'd get damn suspicious, no matter how well we managed to fake her death."

"Jasper's right." A new voice entered the conversation, making out heads turn toward the door. "Us three will have to take her to Louisiana with us for three months. You'll be able to use your gift on her til we get to the house."

"Peter." Jasper stands and holds out his hand, which Peter takes and pulls him into a hug. This was so out of character for both of them; even Charlotte looked surprised at the affection. When they stepped back, the three of them seemed to have a silent conversation, the result of which was Charlotte rolling her eyes, Peter smirking, and Jasper vanishing from thin air. Well, not really, but you know what I mean. Peter, Charlotte and I were outside in seconds, watching as Jasper started to violently put Edward together, some of his pieces starting to heal crooked in Jazz's rush to get him put together.

"Nice to see you again, Peter." I mumbled out of the corner of my mouth, watching as he bounced on his toes like a child.

"You too, Emmett. Thanks again for the help." It was Charlotte who responded to me, rolling her eyes at her husband and elbowing him. "Peter," she hissed. "Behave!" I couldn't hold back a chuckle at Peter's thoroughly admonished face.

"Carlisle! Carlisle stop him!" The rough high pitched voice broke through my mirth. The three of us turned our heads to Carlisle like eager children. He scowled. I couldn't help but reflect on the change that Carlisle seems to have gone through in the last two or three hours. He would have done anything to save his precious little Edward when we left for school this morning and now he stands, _sits_, here bluntly refusing to. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

"Did you hear a word of what was said? Besides, if the Volturi hears word of you trying to keep two mates apart… your fate will be much worse." He shook his head. "Not to mention the fact that Aro could use it as a justifiable reason to kill us all."

"But…" Then his tongue was gone, flung far into the forest.

"I don't want to hear it, boy." Anyone could tell that Jasper was using his gift at this point. Edward looked like, if it were possible, he would shit his pants. Peter seemed to notice too, and stopped pouting at Charlotte to grin at the spectacle going on in front of us. It was then that Esme joined us. I raised a brow at her in question about Rose.

"She wanted to stay with her, talk to her, and explain what's going on." I nodded, though I was still confused. Apparently everyone was spiraling out of character today. Then a very loud crack caught my attention. Jasper had just _jumped_ on one of Edwards thighs, making it snap like a twig. I had to repress a girly giggle at the soundless scream he gave. He's such a wimp. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Peter, who looked constipated, then suddenly groaned.

"Major, wait." Peter said reluctantly. "We can't kill him yet." I could have sworn Charlotte pouted looking up at her husband, despite her reprimands.

"What?" It was Esme that surprised me this time, and it seemed to surprise her too. What is going on with this family? Bella's been here four hours _maybe_ and she's already changing us, and I'm don't know if it's for the good yet.

"The Volturi will use the death of Bella's rightful sire against us. Say we didn't take proper care of her and 'confiscate' her." I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the scorn rolling off Peter in waves. "Dammit! I was really looking forward to that! Although, that does mean we escape Bella's wrath when she finds out we killed him before she awoke." Jasper didn't seem to see a bright side to any of this, kicking Edwards other thigh and snapping it.

"Jasper!" The surprised gasp came from inside making all of us arrive in mine and Rose's bedroom in seconds. Rose was sitting there, her hand clutched very tightly in Bella's.

"Ah." Peter said, nodding knowingly.

"Ah what, you fucker?" Rose spat, trying to save the bones in her hand and pry Bella's tightening fingers away from hers. Jasper stood aside in a sort of shock.

"Bella's going to have a very interesting change. She'll be hyper aware of everything around her. Just like Jasper." Charlotte answered.

"How do you know that?" Jasper spoke finally, moving over to Bella and lightly touching her clenched hand, making her release Rosalie and grasp Jasper's instead.

"Know what?" Peter asked, surprised.

"How my change was."

"In the Newborn camps everyone treated that bit of information like a legend. My gift told me it was true, but-" Peter was cut off by a sharp shushing noise much like Jaspers nose exhale from earlier cut Peter off. Peter raised his eyebrows. "You wanna fight, tiny?"

"Peter, don't antagonize the newborn. You know how well that worked out last time." Charlotte scolded, a slight grin making its way to her face at the mention of "last time".

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that again?" Peter grumbled.

"She might have, but I never did." Jasper smirked.

"You wouldn't." Peter said, sounding doubtful.

"No, I won't. But only because there are things we need to get done." His smirk disappeared. "How are we going to fake her death?" Everyone seemed stumped.

"Easiest way would be a car crash, but there's a lot of risk to set that up. Getting her car from the school, then creating a believable crash site without anyone seeing… there aren't many places to do this between the school and the sheriff's house." I said, thinking.

"Getting the car might be less of a problem then we think. No one in this town knows Isabella very well, considering she's only been here about 36 hours, so we could send you and Charlotte in the Jeep to the school-"

"No, send Jasper." I interrupted Carlisle, who raised his eyebrow. "Then you can fake both their deaths, say Jasper wanted to follow her home to make sure she got there, because it was so dark and she was new to the area. You know that wooded area off the main road? It drops off to a really steep hill then a small river. Maybe we can figure out a way to roll both cars off it." I looked around at the faces of my family and couldn't help but be a little offended. All of them except Rose and Jas looked at me with shock and awe. _Yes, I have a very smart, vampire brain just like the rest of you. It's not just video games, hunting and sex up here. Yeesh._

"That might actually work. But how would we set up the cash? They can't just suddenly drive off the road." Peter said, and I fought against the roll my eyes wanted to give, surprised by my own vindictiveness.

"They could if there were no witnesses to say otherwise. Some skid marks and broken glass on the side of the road then the cars, smashed beyond belief at the bottom of the hill would be convincing enough." I said. Jasper nodded.

"It makes sense." He said at the same time a voice from the door said.

"It will work." Alice stood stock still, arms straight at her sides and looking a bit worse for wear.

"How do you know?" Snapped Charlotte, who knew how Alice was going to claim to know, but didn't believe her.

"The sheriff will be so grief-ridden at Bella's death that he won't be able to work and the rest of them at the police department are so incompetent they won't notice a thing out of place. Only problem is, when can we assure the roads will be empty?" Alice still sounded disembodied and upset but now had a hard inquisitive edge to her voice that surprised me. I realized this might have been a little hypocritical of me, complaining that they all misjudged me and my vamp brain, but Alice wasn't one for strategist talk. Not that many of us in the room were but she seemed to take to it well. I guess being married to one of the most notorious strategist in the vampire community has its perks.

"I don't think we're going to be able to. There are way too many things would have to eliminate we're just going to have to roll with the punches, I guess." I said.

"Emmett's right; there's no way to be sure that we'll never run into somebody on the street. We're just going to have to go by opportunity." Jasper said. "What time is it?"

"8:30." Esme responded.

"Not quite dark enough yet. We'll wait a few hours. In the meantime, we need to discuss the Volturi." _It's a good thing this room is big, _I thought. _We're going to be here a while._

**Carlisle's POV**

"Why? Why do they want her?" Esme asked.

"According to Caius, their Seer aid she will be very powerful, in many ways." I relayed.

"My knower has been spotty at best lately, but I do know that she will be a shield. And _really _good at combat." Peter answered, only speaking to Jasper, it seemed. I couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of Pavlovian response to strategizing. Both Peter and Charlotte stood with their hand behind their backs with intense focus.

"Doesn't surprise me. With the venom she has in her… it would be hard to not have lots of power." Rosalie commented from her place beside Bella.

"It still seems like very little to put so much effort in, even for Aro." I commented.

"The why isn't the most important thing right now. How are we going to avoid them? Or, if we can't, how can we fight back?" Jasper said.

"You should be able to avoid them for a few weeks at the very least. Take her to… no. Nevermind. No one else should know. Just… keep her away." Alice spoke up. Her mind was obviously working a million miles per second, her eyes not looking in this room but somewhere in the future.

"Agreed." The other Semi-Seer in the room spoke. "Aro's smart, but he doesn't yet know that Caius has betrayed him. He won't suspect the leak, so he might be angry, but he wont think we are intentionally keeping her away from him."

"Can either of you see when he's coming?" I glanced between the two of them, fascinated at the way their minds worked.

"Four months." They spoke in unison, before glaring at each other.

"That'll be just enough to gather the troops. Like we discussed before, only the most trustworthy first. They'll be a good way to test the waters." Peter said.

"It'll also be enough time to teach and help Bella adjust to this life." Alice said, before snorting a little. "Just… good luck." This made Emmett laugh.

"I'm sure our little spitfire will be more like a wildfire with venom in her veins." Bella made another little huff noise.

"This hyper awareness… Why didn't you two experience it? Jasper is your sire." I asked to Peter and Charlotte.

"Jasper isn't our only sure, just the main on, so to speak." Charlotte explained, before looking to peter for him to continue.

"In the wars, Maria would have people abducted, then bring them back to the camp. Then Maria's higher up's, the Major, Captain, and 1st and 2nd Lieutenants, bite them in their designated rank spots. Major, the neck, Captian, both wrists, then the lieutenants get an ankle each. Jasper was one of the very few exceptions to this rule, his sire being the… General of the Army, so to speak." Peter nodded to himself, satisfied with his answer.

"Peter and Charlotte were my Captain and 1st Lieutenant, respectively. Our venom runs in many vampire's veins without them knowing it." Jasper said. He looked down at Bella. "She's the first since the wars. It was a much different experience." The was a brief moment of silence.

"It's been a stressful day. Let's all just take a breather for a bit. Maybe go hunting?" Esme looked at me hopefully.

"Of course, my dear. That sounds like a great idea." I said, and after that everyone scattered. Alice went out back to join Edward, Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte stayed with Bella, talking in whispered tones, and Esme and I left into the woods outback.

**Jasper's POV**

"Never a dull moment at the Cullen house." Charlotte said sarcastically.

"Very true. We need to talk about where we're going to take you." Peter said, patting Bella's foot. The growl that shook the room surprised even me.

"Green eyes fit you very well, Major." Charlotte giggled, followed by a short squeak from Bella.

"Sorry Peter. It's still… new?" I said.  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I knew it was going to happen anyways." I rolled my eyes at the dickhead in front me, before turning to his much more pleasant wife.

"So where do you want to take her?"

"What about Enid?" Peter said.

"Why Oklahoma?" I wrinkled my nose. I hated Oklahoma. With vampire senses, all the stupid fracking for oil they do down there is awful.

"Oh… Yeah nevermind. Bella would not want to be there." He winced.

"We could head to Victoria? Get out of the country?" Charlotte said.

"No, too close. What about Georgia? Garrett's got a house over there."

"I don't think there will be any problems there. I'll call him." Peter stood to leave the room.

" No, stay. I want to talk with him." He nodded. The phone barely had a chance o ring once before Garrett answered it.

"Peter." He said in greeting.

"And Charlotte, the Major, and… well, I suppose that's for a later time." Peter aid with a huge smile. He loved knowing things Garrett doesn't.

"Major." He said with a hint of surprise. "Haven't heard from you since, well since the 20's at least." I chuckled.

"I like to stay as far away from your yank ass as possible."

"Well, I wouldn't expect much class from as confederate." Bella snorted beside me, showing her obvious progress in what little time there had been. "Well, someone appreciates my humor. Was that you Char?"

"No, sugar. We have a new extraordinary addition to our group." Char said.

"Oh really? Has the Major finally found a mate?" Garrett laughed.

"It's a long story Garrett, but essentially yes. We'll fill you in when we get there."

"Well, shit must have really hit the fan if you're coming to me." He sighed. " When should I expect you?"

"Not long. Three day at the most. We'll drive straight there."

"Alright. I should have known things were too peaceful around here." He mumbled before hanging up.

"Well that's all taken care of. What else?"  
"There's not much. Most of it will be taken care of over at Garrett's." Peter answered me.

"So, Major. What have you been up to?" This sparked an hours long discussion on the trustworthiness of the people around me, and we were only stopped when Emmett came in.

"It's time." He said.

"You don't have to be so ominus. You oaf." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"But Rosie!" He whined. "I never get to do things like this. Let me have my fun." She just sighed, then ignored him.

"We decided it would be better if Charlotte went with you, just incase you do get seen." I nodded at Rose.

"Smart." Peter commented. With that, Charlotte and I left the Cullen house in Rosalie's convertible. I had to promise to buy her a new one after everything calmed down for her to let us take it. According to plan, we got Bella's truck from the high school and headed to Highway 101.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Charlotte squealed through the speaker of my phone. The highway was deserted, which was to be expected at 2a.m. on a Tuesday.

"Yeah, getting crushed by hundreds of pounds of metal is going to be a blast." I said sarcastically. "Our spot is right up here." I sped up the convertible and grimaced at the uncomfortable position I was about to be in. After hearing one last shout of glee from Charlotte, I spun the wheel as fast as I could, making the car pitch and fly off the side of the road.

"Fuck." I groaned. I was pretty sure all the bones in my body were crushed. I could still hear charlotte laughing from some ways away and shook my head in disbelief. I realized very quickly that I needed to pull myself out of the awkward position before my bones healed. With an inner countdown, I heaved myself out of the seat and dug my nails into the dirt outside the broken windshield. Soon I was out of the car, and shaking out my legs in order to let them set.

"Lieutenant?" I said.

"Yeah Major?" I heard her respond, just before she came awkwardly bounding to where I was.

"You have as much fun as you thought?" I asked while figuring out which of my bones were truly broken.

"Aside from the glass in my hair, it was the best experience I've had in awhile." She smiled, then pulled her phone out of her pocket. The screen was cracked, but it was fine otherwise.

"Hey Peter. We're done."

"Did you spread the clothes yet?" He asked her.

"No. We have to heal first, but we'll be home soon.

"Okay, love you."  
"Love you too." She hung up.

"Alright." I stood. "Let's get this over with."

**Hi! Oh my god, I am so happy to be updating again! I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter, but you got Peter and Charlotte! Yay! I am so indebted to you all, I hope my writing is worth the love it gets from you guys!**

**Love you!xx**

**Bailey Lynn**


End file.
